This invention relates to a portable wheel assembly and more particularly, to a portable wheel assembly used primarily on bicycles, wheelchairs and other vehicles. The portable wheel assembly can be reduced in size to a compact arrangement for storage or transportation.
Traditionally, the transportation of vehicles such as bicycles, wheelchairs and the like has been generally difficult and even limited due to their size and weight. In particular, bicycles are often not transported even though desirable, because of their overall size, weight and bulkiness. The transportation of a wheelchair often requires a second person to assist the user during loading and unloading into the transportation vehicle due to the weight and bulkiness. In an effort to overcome these problems, portable bicycles, wheelchairs and similar portable vehicles have been developed. Many of these portable vehicles utilize frame sections which are collapsible into smaller sections. These collapsible sections allow a user to reduce the overall bulkiness of the bicycle by shortening the length of the major frame members. One problem with this type of portable bicycle has been the ability to make these collapsible components simple to use and yet rigid and strong when assembled. In addition, even though the frame is reduced in size, the wheels remain bulky and difficult to store or carry.
Portable bicycles which utilize small and easily removable wheels are also known in the prior art. The problem with these bicycles, and also wheelchairs, is that the smaller wheels have major disadvantages relative to more conventional full size wheels. For example, smaller wheels move a shorter distance of travel per rotation of the pedal or wheel and increase the rotations per minute when compared to a larger wheel. Smaller wheels generally have a lower maximum speed than larger wheels and are often believed to allow less control.
Wheel assemblies for use on bicycles, wheelchairs and the like, which can be disassembled into smaller components are also known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,573 to Sghaier, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a bicycle that can be disassembled and stored into a compact arrangement. However, the disclosed collapsible wheel uses a plurality of spokes. In order to support the weight of a person, the spokes need to be large and will thus decrease the performance of the bicycle. Also, a single spoke supporting the weight of a rider increases the danger to the rider, should the spoke break. Multiple smaller spokes will decrease the danger, but will increase the assembly time of the wheel.
Thus, there is a need for a full size wheel that can be disassembled in a compact arrangement, yet be quickly assembled while maintaining the performance and characteristics of a permanent full size wheel assembly. There is also a need for a portable vehicle, such as a bicycle, which can be used with the above mentioned portable wheel assemblies, such that in the compact arrangement it can be easily carried and stored.
The present invention solves these problems of the prior art by providing a portable wheel assembly that can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled and yet maintains the strength and performance of a more conventional full size wheel assembly. According to the present invention, a portable wheel assembly is provided for coupling with a tire and a framed vehicle such as a bicycle, wheelchair, unicycle or the like and that can be disassembled and stored in a compact arrangement. The portable wheel assembly comprises a hub assembly which is adapted for generally conventional rotatable movement about an axis. A first plurality of pie shaped disk segments are removably interlocked together along their radial sides to form a first circular support disk. Each of these first disk segment are removably coupled to a first side of the hub assembly at an inner radial edge. The disk segments are coupled together and extend radially outwardly from the hub assembly to form a circumferential first rim edge along their outer radial edge.
A second plurality of pie shaped disk segments are removably interlocked together along their radial sides to form a second circular support disk. This second support disk is concentrically aligned and opposes the first support disk. Each second disk segment is removably coupled to a second side of the hub assembly at an inner radial edge and extends radially outwardly from the hub assembly to form a circumferential second rim edge along their outer radial edge. The first and second rim edges being spaced apart and adapted to couple with the tire. In addition, each support disk includes a curved or fulcrum portion which contacts the opposing fulcrum portion during installation onto the hub assembly. First and second locking ring are used to removably secure the respective inner radial edges of the first and second disk segments to the respective first and second sides of the hub assembly.
In another aspect of the present invention, the portable wheel assembly includes a tire. The tire is coupled to the rim edges. The tire comprises a circular groove along its inside or inner circumferential surface. A pair of spaced apart and integral tension members are aligned adjacent each circular side of the circumferential groove. A plurality of spaced apart retaining clips are integrally formed within the tire and are coupled to the tension member. During assembly of the tire onto the rim, when the first and second rim edges are inserted into the circular groove and when the first and second support disks are attached to the hub assembly, this causes the opposing fulcrum portions of the support disks to contact each other and forcibly move the rim edges outwardly to securely engage within the circular groove. The wheel assembly can be collapsed or disassembled by unclamping the opposing support disks from each other and thus, uncoupling each disk from the hub assembly and uncoupling the support segment from each other. In a preferred embodiment, the tire is used to further clamp the disks segments together. The tire is made of flexible synthetic rubber with multiple retaining clips molded into the interior. The tire is a non-pneumatic tire, but includes a closed annular passageway for ride cushioning.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a portable bicycle capable of being quickly assembled and disassembled is described. The portable bicycle includes a frame assembly that can be folded or disassembled into a compact arrangement, and the wheel assembly can be collapsed or disassembled into multiple pie shaped components and the tires removed. In addition, a compact travel or storage case is adapted for specifically carrying the disassembled bicycle and wheel assembly.
The portable bicycle comprises a frame assembly having a plurality of interconnected tubular frame members with at least some of the frame members being structurally coupled together through pivotable joints that are lockable to form rigid and safe frame members. A front portable wheel assembly is removably coupled to the frame assembly in a generally conventional fashion through the axis. The front wheel assembly includes a front hub assembly and also includes a plurality of removable disc segments that are coupled together to form a pair of opposing structural support disks which extend radially outward from the hub assembly to form a front rim. A front tire having an integral circular groove is coupled with the front rim.
A rear portable wheel assembly is also removably coupled to the frame assembly in a generally conventional fashion through a rear axis. The rear wheel assembly has a rear hub assembly and includes a plurality of removable disc segments coupled together to form a second pair of structural support disks which form a rear rim. A rear tire having an integral circular groove is coupled with the rear rim.
A handlebar assembly is rotatably coupled to the frame assembly. A pedal assembly is also rotatably coupled to the frame assembly in a conventional location. A chain is coupled between the pedal assembly and the rear hub for transferring power from the pedals to the rear wheel assembly.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, which is made with reference to the drawings, a brief description of which is provided below.